<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged Entertainment by lunacosas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616790">Caged Entertainment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacosas/pseuds/lunacosas'>lunacosas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cages, Collars, Dom Eskel (The Witcher), Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Eskel is very kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacosas/pseuds/lunacosas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier gets put in his crate for being a bad puppy, but eventually his masters decide how he can make it up to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caged Entertainment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksyPixie/gifts">TricksyPixie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The bot suggested it, and TricksyPixie provided the enthusiasm and encouragements sooo.... here's a thing? Apparently I'm into this. Who knew? (I'm also very glad to have finally found an excuse to use the cage idea I've been carrying around in my head for years now.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door to his cage is usually left open, for him to enter and leave freely. Whenever he curls up on the comfortable, worn blankets that make up his bed he knows it won’t be long before he’s called over to join his masters, allowed to sit with them and even join them on the sofa if he is well behaved. He likes it when they call him, the fact that when he withdraws they call him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cage door is shut now, the pin dropped into place to keep him there. His isolation is punishment, and he bites his lip, remembering that barking got him into trouble. He hadn’t been spoken to, he was too loud, interrupting them. He hangs his head and whimpers, shifting and trying to attract the attention of either of his owners. They’re busy together, chatting on the sofa. The position of his cage just about allows him to see, the angle not quite right to see them fully. He’s too far back, too isolated. Normally he can go to them if he needs company or reassurance, but now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he whines, pressing against the door to his cage, and Eskel turns to look over his shoulder, quietening him with a look. He shrinks back, hurt by his master’s displeasure. He hadn’t meant to upset either of them like this, he’d only wanted to participate in their conversation. He’d forgotten the rules. He’d forgotten that good boys don’t yap and bark and interrupt their masters while they’re busy, and he’d been too sure that they wanted him to join in that he didn’t stop. He still remembers the rough feeling of fingers beneath his collar, tugging him towards his cage when he hadn’t obeyed Geralt’s second command to be quiet or Eskel’s instruction to return to his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something on the television, the volume too low for him to catch. He tries to listen to it anyway as the room falls silent, the conversation over and his masters relaxing to enjoy their afternoon. He can tell they’ve settled down for a long time. Eskel reaches for the mug of tea set on the coffee table, slowly sipping it as he reads the book held in his other hand. Jaskier can’t see it, but he thinks about those hands. He loves those hands. Both his owners have strong, gentle hands made for petting and praising. He doesn’t like it when they’re upset with him and their hands become firm, stern even. He wishes he could go over to them, nuzzle against their thighs until they pay him attention or invite him to hop up and curl between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s ignored. His head hangs lower and lower, until he gives up and lies down. He curls up, trying not to whimper as the lack of touch starts to get to him. He needs contact. He thrives on attention and praise, on being close to his owners. Being separated from them is torture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt stands up and stretches, and Jaskier lifts his head, hopeful. He watches, mouth parted and tongue hanging out, as his white-haired owner starts to move, walking closer, closer…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then right past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s going to the bathroom, nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s head falls again, and he quits his hopeful panting, whining. Eskel ignores him. When Geralt comes back, he ignores him too, even though Jaskier presses against the bars and considers reaching out to paw at Geralt’s leg as he walks by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders unhappily how long it will be until they’re ready to forgive him. It’s lonely in his cage, but there’s nothing he can do. They don’t even look around when he whines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forever passes by. He stops whining again. He lies down, watching them as much as he can, and then he turns his head away. Maybe this time was too much. He should have been better behaved, listen to their commands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t bother looking when Eskel gets up. His attention twitches when his water bowl is collected, but nothing else worthwhile happens. His owner goes into the kitchen, and Jaskier hears the tap running, a mug clinking in the sink. When Eskel comes back, he’s carrying a fresh bowl of water, and sets it down outside of the cage, just out of reach. Jaskier makes no move to try and reach it. He’s not thirsty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re usually so well-behaved,” Eskel sighs, looking down at him. “I’d like to think you’re sorry for what you did, but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier gets up, eager to prove that he’s sorry. He looks up at his owner, pleading with his gaze, panting hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His owner doesn’t seem convinced. “You haven’t been a very good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart falls at that. He was trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m not sure you’ve learnt your lesson yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hangs his head, not wanting to be left in the cage any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re going to have to resort to more extreme measures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words send fire coursing through him. He goes still, aware of the effect his master’s words have on him, the meaning behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, be a good puppy,” Eskel coaxes, taking a step closer to the cage. The bars are wide enough for a grown man to reach through halfway up the forearm. Jaskier is almost dazed as Eskel’s fingers bite into his ass, pulling him closer until Jaskier is oriented along the width of the cage instead of the length, his face close to the opposite side of the cage. Eskel is able to reach him with both hands now, and his firm touch spreads Jaskier’s cheeks to the cool hair that is suddenly in very sharp contrast to the heat burning inside him. He tries not to whimper as he thinks about what his master is going to do, how he’s going to teach him a lesson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh,” Eskel commands, one hand pulling away. After a moment it returns, cool slick fingers pressing against Jaskier’s entrance. His owner is rough and deliberate in what he does, pushing into Jaskier’s hole with ease. “Stop whining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier bites his lip, trying not to make a noise as another finger quickly joins the first and pushes deep into him, Eskel’s knuckles pushing against his tailbone and rubbing as those fingers twist round. The nudges against his prostate leave him panting, head hanging and face burning as he pushes back into his owner’s touch, spreading his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s better,” Eskel murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t praise him, though. He doesn’t tell him he’s good or well behaved, even when Jaskeir keeps quiet with a third finger inside him and doesn’t whine when Eskel pulls abruptly out. His whimpers are barely audible as he waits, hoping that’s not all his owner will do, desperate not to be left alone in his cage again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel’s cock is huge. Jaskier wishes he could compare to it, that he could make any bitch he mounts feel the same way he does when his owner pushes into him. He can’t help panting, whining as he’s stretched open by it, the feeling of inches of slick, hot, hard cock sinking into him making him tremble. He wishes he could tell his master how much he loves it, how complete he feels when filled by him, when pleasing him, but Eskel doesn’t want his words, only for him to show he’s a good boy and do as he’s told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries, he really tries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as Eskel fucks him, setting a fast, jarring pace, Jaskier can’t help panting, moaning as his body reacts to the treatment, to the pleasure of pleasing his master. His own cock bounces with each thrust, slapping against his stomach and leaving a little wet patch, pathetically hard from the joy of being fucked like this. The cage rattles, the bars digging into his ass as he pushes back, keeping himself where his master wants him to be. Eskel’s hands are against the roof of the cage, fingers curled around it for leverage as he pounds into Jaskier, harder and harder with each thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier almost howls when his master comes, the force of it, the way Eskel slams into him and holds himself there before roughly fucking the rest of his load into Jaskier, leaving him too breathless to make a sound. He groans when his owner pulls out though, whimpering and shaking, feeling empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me,” he hears, and the voice registers as Geralt’s in the moment his masters switch place, Geralt’s cooler hand reaches for him, pulling Jaskier back against the bars of the cage. He hadn’t even realised he was swaying forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt is both kinder and rougher than Eskel. He shoves into the already slick mess of Jaskier’s stretched hole with a dripping cock, the sound obscene. His pace is not as punishing at first, but the angle of his thrusts is, and Jaskier falters and then collapses, his ass pressed up against the bars for his master to use. Fingers bite into his flesh, and his mind begins to short-circuit. His cock aches, heavy and neglected between his thighs, painfully hard but completely untouched as his owner continues to thrust into him, picking up the pace and making Jaskier whimper. He hides his face in his bedding and finds it wet, drool smearing against his lips as he pants desperately, moaning and whining, little howls escaping him as the angle changes and he wants to scream that he would do anything for a hand against his tortured cock. He keeps as quiet, doing everything he can not to bark as he’s fucked almost senseless, his white-haired owner’s pace matching his brown-haired owner’s until Jaskier needs release with every atom of his body but can’t have it. His owner finds his own, groaning loudly as he comes, filling Jaskier with another load that’s so copious it already starts to trickle out of him as Geralt pulls withdraws. Come trickles down Jaskier’s thighs, dropping from his used hole, and he sobs into his blankets, his own balls painfully tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Geralt breathes, still somewhere close. His words are like an anchor, and Jaskier latches desperately onto the praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, yes,” Eskel murmurs. Jaskier can barely look up as he hears the pin being moved. “That was much better. Good boy. Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier doesn’t need to be told twice. He stands shakily on all fours, and then gets as far as nudging the gate part way open before he realises the task is too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, look at you,” Eskel says, opening it for him and reaching out to cup Jaskier’s chin, stroking him as he looks down to check Jaskier is okay. “Did we go too hard on you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier crawls closer to where Eskel is kneeling, nudging against his thigh. Hands that aren’t Eskel’s brush against him, one master shifting so that the other can ease a hand between his thighs to where his still painfully hard cock twitches and drips with need. A kind hand tightens into a hole to fuck, and Eskel embraces and pets him as Jaskier humps Geralt’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The result is a copious stain of come on Eskel’s sweatpants. Jaskier barely realises the mess he’s made of his master’s clothes, nor of his other master’s hand, the relief of release so intense it suspends his senses for several long, blissful moments. He shudders as he comes back to himself, whimpering softly, and lets them both hold him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Eskel murmurs, kissing his brow. “You did so well,” he says at the same moment Geralt praises: “That’s it, so well behaved, such a good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their words melt together in a warm, happy note that soaks through his suddenly exhausted body, limbs relaxing now there’s no tension to hold him together. He feels Geralt reaching for his collar, gently asking with the way his touch lingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier hides his face, rather than offers up his throat to be released. He likes it like this. He doesn’t want anything to change now that he’s in his owners’ arms, sated and cared for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s move onto the sofa,” Geralt suggests, and Jaskier gives a small nod. The fingers at his neck recede.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s cleaned up before they move, the worst of the come and sweat wiped from his skin, and he leans into the touches, soothed by them. Without question, space is made for him to jump up on the sofa, and he curls up between the warm bodies of two men who idly pet and praise him, telling him how much of a good boy he is, how well behaved, and how lovely he is to have as a pet. He lazes there, wrapped up in the satisfaction of being loved and cared for, thinking how he’s lucky to have two wonderful, loving owners to look after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At length, he shifts. He sits up and bares his throat, silently pleading to surrender his role. His collar is gently unfastened, and with it whatever restraint that was holding back tears. He’s held and kissed as the overwhelming love and gratitude he always feels courses through him, his arms locked tight around the two best men in the world. They leave him wanting for nothing, and when he’s ready they help him to his feet, gently bathing and dressing him, showering him with gentle attention. They return to the sofa and, with his favourite soda in one hand and a sharing size packet of cookies in the other, Jaskier settles beneath the blanket they share, happier than he’s ever been.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first foray into pet play stuff so please be gentle! (I might also be back with more for this specific AU, and that is probably a threat XD)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>